The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for mechanically and electrically connecting a flexible circuit board of an electrosurgical instrument to a generator. The invention also includes a manufacturing method for simplifying electrosurgical connections from the instrument to the generator.